A Night In Harper's Ferry
by Bookworm81818
Summary: Teenage years: Sam and Dean are sent to protect a tourists on a ghost walk where the ghost is all too real. However The group is made up of high school girls. What do you get when you mix it all together? Humor, friendship, and maybe even a little romanc
1. Chapter 1

**A Night In Harper's Ferry**

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is just an idea that's been nagging me since my school trip last year. We went on a ghost walk and I was thinking 'Wow! This would be so much better if Sam and Dean were here!' so I finally got around to writing it. Please forgive my grammer, I know I misuse commas and I promise I am getting help for that! (Maui?) Also, I will try really really hard not to make any Mary-Sues, and there won't really be much romance till the end of the story. This will be pretty short, no more that 5 chapters so stick with it because it's going to get going pretty fast. Also, just a quick note on age: I was originally planning on making Sam a sophmore in this but because there's a 4 year age difference and I want both Sam and Dean to be in High School I had to make sam a freshman and Dean a Senior. So, now that all of that's over let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I am quite pathetic really. I don't own Supernatural (But if you want to give me Sam I'll love you forever!) I also don't own Jordyn, Kit, Julia, or Kate because really they're my friends and I have no control over them what so ever. So really all I own is this plotline and a pretty Supernatural poster of sam!

* * *

"Look boys, I know it's not the best job in the world to escort a group of tourists on a ghost walk, but this spirit's gotten pretty darn vengeful lately, and I wanna make sure that no one else dies

Looking down at his two teenage sons John Winchester let out a sigh. Running a hand through hair that was beginning to show traces of gray he re-explained the case to his sons.

"Look boys, I know it's not the best job in the world to escort a group of clueless tourists on a ghost walk, but this spirit's gotten pretty damn vengeful lately, and I want to make sure that no one else dies. That's exactly why you two are gonna keep an eye on them while I go and burn the bones, _alright_?" his voice gained a bit of an edge as he tried to gauge how well they had been paying attention.

"Sure" said Dean absentmindedly as he cleaned the barrel of his new shotgun.

"Whatever" muttered Sam without looking up from his book. John sighed. He was beginning to see why some people _hated_ teenagers.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of laughing, screaming girls hurried off buses as they arrived in for the beginning of their class retreat. The retreats were always bad, crappy food, gross accommodations, bonding with people who you really did NOT want to get to know any better, but you get the idea.

This year though things were shaping up slightly better for the students at GFS. They weren't camping, the weather was good, and they had eaten pizza for dinner. Now, instead of bonding or campfires they got to walk around a "haunted" civil war town and goof off until it was time to go back to their semi-clean hotel to watch TV and sleep. As far as the retreats went this time wasn't quite so bad.

The moon was out, the air was slightly cool, and everything was perfect adding to the eerie feel of the ancient town. Laughing and shrieking the girls continued the walk to the meeting point shattering the eerie silence that had descended over Harper's Ferry. Shepperded by their teachers the girls finally made it to the point the walk started from. A decrepit old sign that looked like it had seen quite a few storms stood in front of the town's beautiful aged church. The splintered wood marked was with paint that was probably once a dark black read, "GHOST WALKS" in lettering that looked surprisingly foreboding.

"Boo!" Jordyn whispered in a low voice that would have sent chills down the spine of anyone who didn't deal with her on a daily basis. Still, Grace couldn't deny that her friend had an uncanny ability to freak people out. She was hoping that something interesting would happen tonight. Though in this case interesting translated to scaring the crap out of their more annoying classmates. Maybe then they could stop trying to win the prize for most stuck up teen queen.

"Hey Grace!" yelled Julia, "Maybe tonight we can find you a boyfriend! I'm sure there are some ghosts around here that are desperate enough!" If there was one thing Julia had it was confidence. She was always teasing and most people couldn't get away with the outrageous comments she liked to make but for her it worked. Grace jokingly hit her friend on the arm.

"Back off Julia! Just because we don't all have boobs like yours to attract guys…" she trailed off as Julia began to come after her. Quickly she hid behind her friend Kate who stepped between the two.

"Watch it guys! No one needs to go to the hospital tonight, and besides then you won't be able to watch the new episode of paranormal when we get back to the hotel!" At this the girls fell silent. Paranormal was the new television show the girls practically worshiped. It was fantastic, spooky and funny with gorgeous guys to boot! Kit ran a hand through her dark curly hair and laughed

"Well that sure shut y'all up! Maybe tonight we'll have our own paranormal adventure!"

"Yea right" said Grace still skeptical, "Like those things really exist!"

"You never know!"

"Actually I do." Everyone else tuned them out the two were cousins and bickered constantly, their friends had quickly learned to deal with that though.

"Will you shut up?" snapped Jordyn.

"Yea" muttered Grace "as soon as you can get captain rational over here to stop pretending we're in one of her sci-fi novels" Jordyn just rolled her eyes and dragged the two over to the rickety old sign where the tour was about to begin.

Standing underneath the sign was a woman dressed in period clothing, and looking like she had just stepped out of the 1800's.

""Do we have any last minute adventurers?" she asked in a voice that was supposed to sound scary but really just came off as cheesy. When no one spoke up she started talking again. "Welcome to the Harper's ferry Ghost tour. My name is Rebecca and I will be your guide tonight as we plunge into the supernatural of another age-" here Rebecca was cut off by a rather loud snort coming from none other than the ever-charming Dean Winchester. Having earned a reproving glare from his younger brother Dean shrugged and looked back at Rebecca.

"Uh…yea so we're here for this ghost…tour…thing…" he said. Rebecca did not appear to take to Dean at all. It seemed that anyone who disrespected the history of her beloved town was unable to earn respect from her.

"I'm sorry boys, but the walk has already started, and I would hate to inconvenience these poor girls who have come all the way from Maryland for this. You'll just have to come back tomorrow." Sam decided he's had enough of letting Dean mess things up. Pushing his brother back he pulled out the puppy dog pout that could wear down even the strongest resolve.

"But please ma'am" he started, "We're only here for tonight and before we leave we wanted to experience the unique history of such a fascinating town."

"Suck up" Dean muttered so quietly that only Sam could hear. Meanwhile Rebecca seemed to be reconsidering. The younger boy had been so polite, and surly if they wanted to learn about the history of her beloved town, well who was she to stop them?

"Well" she started, "If the rest of the group doesn't object I suppose it would be alright. Is that all right with you girls?" At this the fifty some girls all began to nod excitedly, assuring their guide that it would be no problem. They had quickly noticed how attractive these two boys were from Dean, the more ruggedly handsome of the two to Sam, the taller but obviously younger one with his adorably shaggy dark hair to his deep brown eyes. Who could refuse? Besides, if there's one thing that going to an all girls school does it makes you even more boy crazy. With a laugh Rebecca gestured to the boys and the tour began.

* * *

"Dude!" exclaimed an overly excited Dean, "A tour full of girls! On a ghost walk! And guess who will be right here if they get scared and need someone to hold on to." He grinned devilishly at a pretty brunette. She giggled and went back to her conversation with a flip of her hair. Sam Just rolled his eyes. Trust his brother to be so easily distracted.

"Dean, we're here to keep these girls safe, not for you to score a date." He told his brother.

"Oh don't worry," said Dean with a smirk, "I'll keep them _very_ safe" And with that he walked over to that pretty girl who had been staring at him just a minute ago. Sam just sighed. Now he had no one to talk to and a job to do by himself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Excited by the night ahead the group walked off happily already listening to the first of many stories they would hear that night, but none of them noticed the dark shape that sat on the hill watching them intently, already planning it's next move.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 1! And just in case you were wondering, I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

okay, it's been ages and this probably sucks since I'm sleep deprived and this will most likely turn into a horrible Mary Sue but I have an agreement with Cassie Winchester one of my good friends that if I update this sucky fic then she will update her AMAZING one. It's called Supernatural Meets SUE-pernatural and you should all go check it out. so here it is...Chapter Two

* * *

"Wow." Jordyn muttered, now _he _is attractive.

"You're telling me…" replied Julia, "Hello sexy." Grace rolled her eyes,

"Yea, let's completely ignore the fact that to him you're jailbait." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know I just love older guys" Julia said with a wink.

"Yea," added Jordyn, "Besides, he doesn't look old enough to be out of high school." She gave him an appraising glance. "But wow is he hot!"

"Well, if you want him to know that, then you'd better hurry over, it looks like you've got some competition." Kate cut in, gesturing towards the crowd of girls already beginning to swarm the newcomers.

"Ugg…well then, I guess we'll just have to stand out" replied Julia. And with a flip of hair she and Jordyn were off.

"Well they're certainly a piece of work aren't they?" asked Kit with a grin. Noticing Grace's sour mood she elbowed her cousin in the side. "What's with you?" she asked. "You love this kind of stuff!"

"Yea, I dunno…" she trailed off. "I guess I'm just not really in the mood. I'm exhausted from staying up all night writing that paper for history, and I just… I don't really know."

"Well you're no fun!" teased Kit. "Come on Kate let's leave miss doom and gloom to herself. Come find us when you're happy again!" She shouted over her shoulder. "AND STOP BEING EMO!" she added as an afterthought. "WE HAVE KAIT FOR THAT!" at this Kate reached over and smacked her across the top of her curly head.

"I AM NOT EMO!" she exclaimed.

Grace sighed with relief. She was glad her friends were giving her some space. They were crazy and she loved them but tonight she was just not in the mood. She was waiting for something, anything exciting to happen in her life. But she didn't really go after it, shy around boys, a bit socially awkward, she was worried she was missing out on a lot in life. She was just in a bad mood. Well whatever, she thought maybe I'm just PMSing. Then she noticed something.

The boy from earlier, what was his name—Sam, that was it. Seemed to be rather uncomfortable. Surrounded by all of her girlishly giggling classmates the tall floppy haired youth looked rather scared, almost like a gazelle cornered by a heard of lions. Grace snorted to herself, 'boys…' she thought. Though it surprised her that unlike his brother he wasn't milking the situation for all it was worth. Instead he seemed to be drawing back into himself, obviously unnerved by the attention. Suddenly she noticed she wasn't just looking at him, he was looking back. Blushing she turned her face to the ground refusing to meet his gaze. Boys were not so much a strong point for her, especially not cute, mysterious boys who appeared out of nowhere that she would only see for one night. But then something very strange happened, she had a burst of courage. Deciding to see if she could help him out she tried to get close enough to say something but was instantly elbowed back by the group who seemed to have taken quite an interest in the gangly teenager. Turning her attention to the guide she listened to the countless stories about the tortured souls who haunted the aged town.

"And here" she gestured, "Is the old prison. As you know, countless people who died in the john brown raids continue to walk the memory filled streets of our town but there was one prisoner here in particular who has been particularly active as of late" she paused in the middle of her overly dramatic act to glare at Dean who had been making smart remarks to his gaggle of followers. Clearing her throat loudly she continued on. "His name was Sam Johnson and he was recently admitted for murdering several of the local girls _in cold blood_" she finished with what was supposed to be a bone chilling whisper but fell flat. Still Grace found herself a bit unnerved as she thought she saw a dark shape flit out of the doorway. 'no more scary movies for me' she thought 'they're going straight to my over inflated head.' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the almost screamed until she turned to find herself staring up into those same brown eyes.

"Please. Help." He whispered with a teasing grin as he pointed to his followers who seemed to be otherwise occupied by Dean telling his own version of Rebecca's ghost story. Grace laughed and stuck out her hand

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble. I'm Grace. Personal bodyguard at your service." He smiled back and took it.

"Sam, and I may just have to take you up on that."


End file.
